


After The Fall

by Notmarysue



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Post-Russian Affair, chimera, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Owen thought he could save them both. He thought Curt's fall would just become another story. But life is never simple and the world shows little mercy. Accidents happen, the system makes sure of that.Curt Falls AU
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	After The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this isn't a SAF: New Beginnings chapter but this was in my head all last night and I wouldn't be able to focus on the next part if I didn't get it down. The next chapter of New Beginnings is planned and should be out soon.
> 
> This fic is based on a Tumblr post by 'the-1-and-lonly'

Owen Cavour prided himself on being a man of many talents, talents which were almost always underestimated. People underestimated his wit and his intelligence, but above all they underestimated was his speed. When the adrenaline kicked in and lives were on the line, Owen could race like summer lightening. It was that speed which allowed him to drag his unconscious partner out of the condemned building after his fall. Surely this would teach him not be so careless. They made it out with mere seconds to spare. Owen laid Curt down on the damp grass and watched the fire shatter the compound’s glass windows. The building went up like a bonfire, the flames burning high into the night sky.

“You see that, Curt? Three minutes. A new record. No thanks to you, of course.” Owen smiled. He turned and gently nudged Curt with his foot. “Come on, get up. We’ve got to go.”

Curt showed no reaction. He moved slightly from the light force of the nudge, but it was clearly involuntary, and gravity quickly forced him to roll back into the position he was placed.

“Curt, come on, wake up. Quit fooling, we need to leave.” The smile dropped from his face. His heart froze as he noticed something in the flickering fire light. There was no movement from Curt’s chest, no rise or fall. He wasn’t breathing.

No, that couldn’t be right. It was a trick of a light, that was all. Owen raced to kneel by his side. He placed his hand above Curt’s lip, trying to catch a tiny wisp of air. Any little sign would do. When no breaths came, Owen grabbed Curt’s wrist, desperately hunting for a pulse. He found nothing. Curt remained as cold and still as the grave. Owen’s heart pounded against his ribs as he struggled to catch his breath. He gently placed Curt’s arm back down on his body as he tried to make sense of the situation, but it was like he’d stepped into an alternate reality, a reality that should be allowed to exist.

“Curt, you can’t do this to me. You bloody idiot, don’t you dare fucking die on me.” Owen shouted. It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. It was a dream, a nightmare, that was all. Everything would okay soon. Owen pulled Curt close to his chest, wrapping his arms around him as tightly as he could. He may have considered himself a strong man, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t fight back the tears. “Don’t leave me here. I love you so much just please, please don’t leave me here.”

Owen heard the footsteps approach and stop just behind him, but he didn’t make any attempt to turn to face them. If they killed him, they killed him. It didn’t matter anymore.

“Tragic, isn’t it?” The man reached out his arm to place a reassuring hand on Owen’s shoulder. Owen turned away further, shielding Curt with his body. As long as he could hang on, then somehow everything would okay. He could convince himself that Curt was just sleeping, safe and sound in Owen’s arms. “Hardly surprising though. A man like that, something like this was bound to happen sooner or later.”

“It was an accident.” Owen sobbed. “It was just a stupid mistake.”

“An accident? Yes, I think so. But a mistake? No. No this wasn’t a mistake. This was the system working exactly as intended.” The man explained. Owen took a deep, shaky breath and looked up, managing to force the tears to stop. Though he was no longer clinging to Curt, he still kept hold of his hand. He couldn’t let go.

“What do you mean?”

“Think about it.” The man continued. He squatted to Owen’s side, putting the pair at eye level. “The American Secret Service, MI6, all these organisations train you to be perfect little idiots. So arrogant, so…foolhardy. It makes you all so beautifully reckless. You go storming into danger like you’re immortal. Now when everything goes according to plan you agents can take on missions that no sane man would ever even attempt, but it doesn’t, well…” He signalled to Curt. “Accidents happen. The weak ones always weed themselves out in the end.”

“He wasn’t weak.” Owen snapped. “He was one of the greatest men I’ve met.”

“Of course. Sorry, that was insensitive of me.”

“Why are you here? To gloat?”

“Gloat?” The man laughed. “No, I’m not here to gloat. I’m here to help you.”

“Unless you’ve got a way to bring him back, I don’t think you can help me.” Owen snorted.

“Well, I’m no necromancer. But I can help you make sure nobody ever feels this way again.”

“How?”

“I’m part of a group. We call ourselves Chimera. We’re finding people with certain skills, skills just like yours, to help change the world. We’re going to create a world without these organisations, without spies. A world with no secrets at all.” The man explained.

“That’s impossible.” Owen replied, shaking his head.

“No, it isn’t. It’s just going to take a little work. And what a wonderful world it will be, with nobody to send good men to their death. Nobody would have to die. Nobody would ever have to lose anybody. We want you to help make that world. All we ask of you is your undying loyalty.”

Owen thought about the man’s proposal. A world without secrets. God, Owen knew so much about secrets. But his biggest secret was gone now. He had been stolen from him by a system that didn’t care about either of them. What good were secrets if they didn’t protect them? Owen gave Curt’s hand a squeeze and softly place his arm down. Maybe he couldn’t save him, but he could avenge. Him and everyone like him.

“Okay. I’ll do whatever you want. I swear it on my life.” His life. What good was his life? It meant nothing now and swearing on it held so little worth. “I swear it on his grave.”


End file.
